


Farther Then The Sun, A Place Where We Belong

by WateryMind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, I a fallen into the pokemon hole, Non-Binary OC, Used badly, and i cannot get up, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMind/pseuds/WateryMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling friends lose their way on their way to Kanto. A Pokemon's whim leads them to a broken man's bastion, away from the world. They have the fire he lost long ago, he realizes. He decides to make sure they don't make his mistakes.</p>
<p>Writing for a friend, and to kill the plot bunny that's been keeping me up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farther Then The Sun, A Place Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, self-indulgent fanfiction at its worst, ladies, gentlemen and everything in-between. If you're looking for a serious story, you're in the wrong place.
> 
> In this chapter: 
> 
> Introductions, of a sort. We meet our protagonists lost as all hell, until a helpful Glaceon leads them down the right path.

Yuki didn't want to admit it, but she was lost. Standing on a country bi-road surrounded on all sides by plain-lands, somewhere in the regional divide between Fiore and Kanto, she held up her map of the region and squinted, hoping that straining her eyes would let her divine her location.

 

All it did was hurt her head.

 

Sighing, she stalked over to a nearby tree, the only refuge from the bright midday sun, and slumped to the ground in defeat.

“So, we're lost?” her travelling companion said. Looking up, Yuki glared at the androgynous figure leaning against the tree, before flicking her hair off her neck and undoing the clasp of her grey shawl.

“Go to hell, Jack,” she muttered. Jack snorted in response, before stepping over and helping Yuki with the heavy fabric. Groaning in relief as the cloth came over her head, Yuki then shoved the shawl into her bag and sighed.

“Seriously though. I have no idea where we are.” Travelling together for eight years had taught the two a lot about each other. Namely, in this case, Jack knew that Yuki _never_ got lost. _Growing up travelling does that._ Chewing her lip in thought, Yuki looked up and down the featureless road, clearing not enjoying being lost. Jack rolled their eyes, before pulling their Pokedex, a somewhat battered black Johto model, from their belt and flicking it open.

“Huh. Got signal out here, barely. Told you you shoulda kept your old one,” they said with a smirk. Yuki responded with a raised middle finger. Her own Pokedex, a Kalos model she had bought to replace her old Kanto Dex, had lost signal a day ago. Humming, Jack flicked through the menus, before activating the Map function. After a few moments, the Pokedex squealed in protest.

“Damn. Got no GPS, buuuuut...” A happy “bing” from the Pokedex accompanied a small smile from Jack. “It's picking up a Pokestop that way,” they said, pointing down the road. Yuki sighed in relief. Pokestop meant one of two things: Gym, or Pokemon Centre. Dusting herself off, Yuki got to her feet and shouldered her bag, Jack grabbing their backpack from where it sat against the tree trunk.

“Right. Let's keep moving.”

* * *

 

Despite the sun beating down, the afternoon temperature was mild, thanks to a steady breeze sweeping across the plains. Looking around, Yuki saw a flock of Pidgies and Pidgeottos flying overhead, heading who-knows-where. In the grass along the road, she spotted several different species; Nidoran males and females, foraging for food. Sentrets and the occasional Furret, lounging in the sun near their burrows. In the distance, a small herd of Tauros grazed, a few individuals pausing to watch Yuki and Jack as they walked, before resuming their feeding. Yuki smiled and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun, the sounds, the _life._ _This is why I'm a Trainer._

“Whoa! Yuki, look!” Jack's voice pulled Yuki from her meditative state. Opening her eyes, Yuki paused as she looked to where Jack was pointing. In the grass, not twenty metres away, was a small group of Eevee and its evolutions. Dotted amongst the group, Yuki saw as a rush went through her, were Eevees with silver coats.

“Shinies…” Yuki whispered. As they watched, an Arctic blue Glaceon, larger then the other Eeveelutions, emerged from the grass. Shaking its head, the Glaceon looked at the travelling pair, before giving an authoritative cry. The Eevee group responded by moving back into the grasses, led by a pair of Leafeons. The Glaceon then turned back to Yuki and Jack, before making its way to them. As it approached, Yuki saw the small band around its neck. _Ooooh._ It stopped a few feet away from the pair, and Jack approached it and, kneeling down, extended a hand. The Glaceon cooed and rubbed its head against their hand, and Jack happily pet the Glaceon's head gently.

“Well hello there. You're not wild, are you? Where's your Trainer?” Jack asked. The Glaceon gave a cry, before pulling away from Jack's hand and walking down the road. Stopping after a few feet, it turned its head to them and gave another, more demanding, cry.

“I think it wants us to follow,” Yuki said. Jack nodded, dusting their pants off as they stood.

“May as well. Might lead us to this mystery Pokestop.” With that, the pair moved follow once more, the Glaceon turning away from them as it lead them down the road.

* * *

 

The Glaceon lead them to a stony driveway, before it gave one last cry and bolted back into the surrounding grassland. To the side of the driveway, next to a plain white letterbox, was a sign.

 

_Equinox Valley Pokemon Ranch, Rescue and Hostel_

_Licensed Pokemon Centre Open All Hours_

 

“What do you know. The overly friendly Glaceon actually led us somewhere,” Jack said, a happy smile on their face. Yuki chuckled, before pushing her hair away from her face for what felt like the millionth time. _Need a haircut._

“It was a Glaceon, not a Chandelure. Come on, let's check this place out.”

 

The two were near the crest of a hill when Yuki's Pokedex gave off the triple beep sound that announced a WiFi connection. Grinning, the two power-walked up the rest of the hill, and stopped when they reached the two.

 

It wasn't anything fancy. A red and brown barn, a number of Pokemon flocking around it, lounging in the sun or play-fighting among themselves. A two story building, the international symbol for a Pokemon Centre hanging from a sign in front of it. And a small house, away from the other two buildings, painted a deep blue, a Chandelure resting on the overhang above the stepped-out balcony. All the buildings had a basic, rugged look to them, built more to last then to look pretty. A small river ran through the plains behind the barn, several Pokemon laying in its waters or along its banks. On its far banks, a small copse of trees grew proudly. The buildings, the river, the land itself, taken together was, to Yuki, breathtaking.

In short, Yuki and Jack had stumbled upon a hidden paradise.

 

As they took in the view, Yuki spotted a small, blue Pokemon run out of the grass near the barn and dash up the house's steps. _OH, it's the Glaceon._ It scratched at the door for a moment, before the door opened and a figure stepped out. Listening to the Pokemons cries for a moment, the figure stepped out into the afternoon sun, a cup of coffee in his hand and a silver Eevee nestled on his shoulder. Raising his free hand, he waved in greeting, before speaking in a distinctly Kalos accent.

“Hey, you two. Was wondering why Glace was all excited. Come on down, I don't bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written using characters provided by some good friends. 
> 
> Pokemon is property of Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures.
> 
> Artist liberties have been taken. Any complaints relating to said liberties can been sent to buggeroff at Idontcare dot net.


End file.
